1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate generally to wireless communication technologies. Some example embodiments may relate generally to transceivers for near field communication (NFC), NFC devices including the transceivers, and/or electronic systems including the NFC devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Near field communication (NFC) technology may be a short-range, wireless communication technology. As NFC technology has been developed, NFC devices may have been more commonly employed in mobile devices.
When included in a mobile device, an NFC device may consume power of the mobile device, which may typically be provided via a battery of the mobile device.
Therefore, it may be important to reduce power loss while the NFC device transmits an output signal.